universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Arizona
Universal Studios Phonix is a theme park located in Phoenix, Arizona. And it first opened on July 6th, 1992. (ST) means Studio Tour Tram are from the Attractions (!) means Parental Discretion is Advised Areas Current *'Hollywood\San Francinsco '- The main entrance of the park with a full-scale replica of The Chinese Theatre. Opening Date: July 6th, 1992. *'New York '- Themed to New York City Opening Date: July 6th, 1992. *'Cartooniversal '- An Area Themed to Cartoons Opening Date: 'February 6th, 2000 **'Nickelodeon Universe '- Themed to Nickelodeon Shows '''Opening Date: '''February 6th, 2000 **'Cartoon Network Central '- Themed to ''Cartoon Network ''shows '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 2000 **'Planet Snoopy - Themed to Schulz' Peanuts''' Opening Date:' July 6th, 2000 **'Springfield''' **'Quahog' **Bad Boyz Backlot **'Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood' **'Goiky '- A themed area based on the web series Battle for Dream Island 'Opened: '''January 4th, 2017 * '''Preschool Wonderland '- Themed to Preschool Shows Opening Date: 'July 6th, 2004 **'PBS Kids: Forest of Fun '- Themed to PBS Kids shows '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 2004 '''Replaced: '''TBA '''Expanded by: '''TPA **'Sesame Street **'Veggietales Movie Lot '- Themed to the Big Idea's Veggietales Opening Date: '''July 6th, 2004 '''Replaced: Neverland *'Storybook World '- Themed to Eric Carle, Dr. Suess, Little Golden Books, Scholastic and more Opening Date: 'June 6th, 2003 '''Replaced: '''TBA **'Suess Landing **'The World of Eric Carle' **'Scholasticland' *'The DreamWorks Experience '- Themed to DreamWorks Movies Opening Date: 'March 5th, 2010 **'Far Far Away **'Madagascar' **'Land of Awesomeness' **'Berk' **'Classics Town' **'The Croods' Land' **'Boovsland' **'Troll/Bergen Town' * Universal's Lost Worlds '''- Themed to Universal monsters and other lost stuff. etc. '''Opening Date: July 6th, 1992 **'Amity '- Themed to JAWS 'Opening Date: July 6th, 1992. **'Jurassic Park '- Themed to the ''Jurassic Park ''film series '''Opening Date: '''May 19, 1997. (Same Day Of Jurassic Park The Lost World Comes Out In Theaters) **'The Lost Continet '''- Themed to The Lost Continet '''Opening Date: March 3rd, 2003. **'Skull Island '- Themed to King Kong 'Opening Date':'' March 8, 2017 *'Super Nintendo World '- Themed to Nintendo Video Games such as Super Mario,Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Kirby and more '''Opening Date: '''March 27th, 2015 '''Replaced: '''Marvel Superhero Island *'Hershey's Chocolate World '- An area themed to Hershey chocolate '''Opened: '''August 10th, 2017 *'DC Universe''' - Themed to DC Superheroes and Supervillains Opening Date: 'July 4th 2022, Former Areas *'Preschool Wonderland Former Areas **'America Public Television's Kidzone '- Themed to America Public Television shows such as Sheira & Loli's Dittydoodle Works, SeeMore's Playhouse, The Toy Castle ''etc. '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 2004 '''Closing Date: '''September 9th, 2012. '''Replaced by: '''Sprout Studios **'Sprout Studios''' - Themed to Sprout shows Opening Date: September 5th, 2014 Closing Date: '''December 30th 2017 '''Replaced: America Public Television's Kidzone Replaced by: The DreamWorks Experience expansion: Troll/Bergen Town *'Marvel Superhero Island '- Themed to Marvel comics Opening Date: 'October 6th, 1999 '''Closing Date: '''December 26th, 2012 '''Replaced by: '''Super Nintendo World *'Universal's Lost Worlds Former Areas **'Neverland '- themed to FairyTales Opened:'''July 6th, 1992 '''Closed: '''March 7th, 2003 '''Replaced by: Veggietales Movie Lot Attarctions, Restaurants, Shops etc. Hollywood\San Francisco Current Attractions *'Universal Phoenix Theatre '- a an outdoor arena theater which shows music concerts and daily shows. Opening date: 'July 6th, 1992 *'Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket. '''- a X-Coaster built by German manufacturer Maurer Söhne. With a height of 167 feet (51 m), a length of 3,800 feet (1,200 m), and a top speed of 65 miles per hour (105 km/h), it is the largest X-Coaster in the world. Some of the special features are that riders are recorded during the entire 1 minute and 37 second ride and can choose one of thirty songs to listen to during the experience. '''Map Info: TBA. Theme: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 52". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'rollercoaster. '''Opening date: '''May 22, 2010. *'The Great Animated Movie Ride (ST/!) '- '''TBA. *'Studio Tour Tram '- A tram ride. '''Map info: '''Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows, with some special effect encounters from a deadly 8.3 Earthquake in a subway station, to an encounter with King Kong in the streets of New York. '''Sponsored by: '''Kodak (1992-2010). '''Opening date: '''July 6, 1992. *'Spyro's Quest '-' an omnimover shooter dark ride based on the Spyro The Dragon franchise. 'Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Spyro The Dragon '''Opened: '''TBA, 2004. '''Attraction Type: '''omnimover shooter dark ride. '''Universal Express Available? '''Yes. *'Disaster! The Major Motion Picture....Starring You (ST/!) '''- A interactive show themed to making movies '''Opening Date: '''August 5th, 2010. '''Replaced: Earthquake *'Plants vs Zombies 4-D '-''' A 3D show based on Plants vs Zombies '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Plants vs Zombie '''Opening date: '''August 30, 2017. '''Replaced: Shrek 4D (Former Location) *'Transformers:The Ride 3D' - a 3D motion based dark ride. Map Info: Fight alongside with The Autobots attempt to defend the Allspark from Megatron and the Decepticons. Opening date:'June 14, 2012.'Replaced: 'All Dogs go to Heaven: The Heavenly Adventure *'Sonic the Hedgehog: The Ride 4D '- A 3D simulator ride based on Sega's ''Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It is presented by SEGA. '''Map Info: Take on a speedy 3D action with your favorite blue blur. Opening date: '''June 3, 2011. '''Replaced: TBA *'Hollywood Walk of Fame' - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. Map Info: See TBA. Opening date: 'July 6, 1992 *'Stage 12 - an interactive walkthrough attraction which shows concept arts, props, and displays of Universal Parks' upcoming attractions, as well as the displays and props of Universal Pictures' upcoming films. Theme: 'future attractions and Universal Pictures' films '''Opening date: '''July 6, 1992 *'Universal Studios' Animal Actors '- An animal show. '''Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: '''Animal stars. '''Opening date: '''July 6th, 1992 *'The Walking Dead Terror Maze (!) '- a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's acclaimed adult horror show ''The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. '''Map info: '''Imagine, you woke up, and your pals are nothing like a horde of zombies. Now it's your chance to survive! '''Theme: ''The Walking Dead''. Opening date: '''June 13, 2017. '''Replaced: TBA *'Back to the Future: The Ride 3D ' - based on Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Map info: '''Board onto one of Doc Brown's DeLoreans to take a journey through time. '''Opening date: '''October 21, 2015 *'E.T Adventure '- A dark ride where visitors follow E.T. on his adventures back home. '''Map Info:' Join TBA Theme: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 34". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'dark ride. '''Opening date: '''Jully 6,1992 *'Universal Cinematastic '''- a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, Beethoven, The Mummy, The Land Before Time, etc. '''Map Info: Experience the nighttime entertainment filled with fireworks, lasers and the series of unforgettable scenes from Universal's motion pictures. Opening date: June 12, 2006. Universal Express available?: 'No *'Battlestar Galactica '''- a twin duleing roller coaster based on a franchise of the same name. It is sponsered by Burger King. '''Map Info: Choose either Human or Cylon for the dueling rollercaoster action. Opening date: 'July 8, 2006 *'The NBCUniversal Experience '''- (formerly '''Universal Studio's Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Map info: '''Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. '''Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects Opening date: 'July 6th, 1992 *'The Forest Gump Experience - '''An interactive exhibit walkthrough TBA '''Theme: Forest Gump Opened date: June 27, 1995. Universal Express available?: No *'Men in Black: Alien Attack '-''' an interactive shoot-em-up gallery where visitors must catch the aliens appearing in the Men in Black movies. '''Map info: Ride your way to zap aliens who are on the loose in the city. Theme: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 42". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''shooting gallery dark ride. '''Opening date: '''June 7, 2002. '''Replaced: Universal's Horror Make-Up Show Former Attractions *'Universal's Horror Make-Up Show (!) '- Opening date: 'July 6th, 1992. '''Closing date: '''Feburay 22, 2000. '''Replaced by: '''Men in Black: Alien Attack *'Back to the Future: The Ride (Original) '''- based on ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Map info: '''Board onto one of Doc Brown's DeLoreans to take a journey through time. '''Opening date: '''Jully 6, 1992. '''Closing Date: January 2, 2015 (It got shut down due to a refurbishment) *'Universal Studios: The Entertainment History '- Opening date: Jully 6, 1992. Closing date: '''November 5, 2001. '''Replaced by: Shrek 4 *Chucky’s Terror Maze- A Walktrouh Attaction Based On Childs Play. Opening date: '''Jully 6, 1992. '''Closing Date: January 2, 2015 Replaced by: The Walking Dead Terror Maze *'All Dogs go to Heaven: The Heavenly Adventure' - A dark ride based on two of All Dogs go to Heaven ''films that is similar to Pinocchio's Daring Journey at Disneyland. '''Theme: 'All Dogs go to Heaven. Map Info: Join Charlie and Itchy for a amazing heavenly adventure through the events of All Dogs Go to Heaven ''movies. '''Opening date: '''July 6, 1992. '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2011. '''Replaced by: '''Transformers: The Ride 3D *TMNT: Shell Shock' '- a simulator ride based on TBA. '''Map Info:' TPA.Opening date: 'February 6th, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''March 12th, 2010 '''Replaced By : '''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Ride 4D *'Shrek 4D - a 3D film centered around the adventures of Shrek and his friends. Map Info: Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey are on their way to the hotel where Shrek and Fiona will spend their honeymoon when they encounter Lord Farquaad's ghost! Farquaad sends his henchman, Thelonious, to bring Princess Fiona to him where he will force her to become the queen of the ghostly world. Now, Shrek and Donkey must save the princess in this timeless tale that's filled with spooky-good fun. Join Them in this Fun Adventure Now. Opening date: '''June 11, 2003. '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2009 (until it was later on moved to The DreamWorks Experience). '''Replaced: '''Universal Studios: The Entertainment History '''Replaced By: Plants VS Zombies 4D Current Stores *'That's a Wrap '- a gift store located near the exit of the park. Opened: July 6th, 1992 *'Universal Studios Phonix Shop': A themed store with an aray of stuff from the lands and the park and stuff that is exclusive to the resort Opened: July 6th, 1992 *'Studio Sweet's' - TPA Opened: July 6th, 1992 *'Hollywood Pit-Stop-'''The area that you exit from Hollywood Rocket, you will be able to pick up merchandise based on the ride. '''Opened:' May 22, 2012 *'Universal Photo Stop' - a photo store. Opened: July 6th, 1992 *'Pin Traders USA': The number one stop for your pin goods, this kiosk shop will delight anyone whose looking for a little souvenir from their trip Opened: June 27, 1998 *''' Hello Kitty Store'''- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. Theme: Sanrio. Opening date: 'June 15, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Kitchen Kettle. *'Sonic Store - a store which sells merchandise of The Sonic The Hedgehog series Opening date: June 3, 2011 Replaced: 'Universal's Cartoon Store *'MIB Gear: A Men In Black ''Themed store '''Opened: '''June 7, 2002 *'Transformers Gear '- a gift store which sells ''Transformers merchandise. Former Stores * Shrek's Ye Old Shoppe '- a store with ''Shrek merchindise. '''Theme: ''Shrek''. '' ''Opening date: '''June 11, 2003. '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2009. '''Replaced by: Plants VS Zombies Store. * All Dogs go to Heaven: Store ' - a store with All Dogs Go To Heaven merchandise '''Opening date: '''July 6, 1992. '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2011. '''Replaced by: '''Transformers Gear * '''Kitchen Kettle '- Amish-themed store. 'Theme: '''Amish Opening date: June 6, 2000. '''Closing date: '''May 10, 2011. '''Replaced by: '''Hello Kitty Store Current Restaurants *'Mel's Drive-In '- A quick service restaurant '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 *'Arby's '- A quick service that sells Arby's Roast Beef '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 *'Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers, French fries, steaks, salads, etc. Opening Date: 'July 6th, 1992 *'All-Star Café - a small café where the Meet-n-Greets mostly occur. Opening Date: 'July 6th, 1992 *'Celebrity Cuisine '''- a serve restaurant. '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 Snacks And Drinks * '''Dylan's Macaroni & Cheese Shop - a store which contains macaroni and cheese, 4-cheese corkscrew pastas, shells in white cheddar pastas, as well as non-pasta foods such as french fries, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, ostrich nuggets (a large fried meat that resembles a giant chicken nugget, but is made out of ostriches), and many others. Opening Date: 'July 6th, 1992. * '''Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's '- A combined Starbucks and Ben & Jerry's stand where you can combined ice cream and coffee Characters *''Grease (Musical): TBA New York Current Attractions *'Macy's Balloon World '''- A interactive fun center focused on the ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''Theme: Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Opening Date: '''November 5th, 2006 *'Dino Squad: Mutant Attack! '''- A 3D motion based dark ride based off the 2007 cartoon of the same name '''Map Info: TBA. Attraction Type: '3D dark ride '''Theme: '''Dino Squad '''Height Restriction: '''40 'Opening Date: '''May 15th, 2010. '''Replaced: '''TBA *'Journey Through The Land Before Time - an EMV dark ride based on The Land Before Time ''franchise. '''Map info: '''embark on an High-Speed adventure through the Great Valley as you try to save Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike from extinction! this ride is a combination of Dark Ride and motion simulator! '''Sponsored by Burger King (1996-2007). Theme: 'The Land Before Time. Height Restriction: '40" '''Opened date: '''February 6th, 1996. '''Attraction type: '''An EMV Dark Ride. (Same technology as Indiana Jones Adventure at Disneyland) *'Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - The Stunt Show (!) '''- A stunt show based on the french cartoon of the same name '''Opening Date: '''January 18th, 2016 '''Replaced: TBA *'Ghostbusters: The Ride' - Info: An inverted coaster that is similar to Six Flags Magic Mountain's Batman: The Ride, but has green tracks and purple supports instead of blue tracks and dark blue supports. Theme:'Ghostbusters ''Opening Date:TBA.' *'Elf: The Musical '- A Broadway show based on the 2003 film ''Elf '''T'heme: Elf Opening Date: '''December 1st, 2011 *'Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon '''- A 3D motion ride based on ''The Tonight Show ''Theme: ''The Tonight Show ''Opening Date: June 5th, 2017 'Replaced: '''Home Alone 4D *'Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory '- A dark ride based on the 1971 film '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 *'The Matrix: The Fight for Edge City- A Interactive 3D Motion Simulator loosely based on The Matrix while similar to Star Tours Opened: April 28, 2006. Replaced: Wild-Arctic Attraction Type: 'Interactive 3D Motion Simulator. *'Blues Brothers Live - A live show attraction that features The Blues Brothers performing classic Rock & Soul songs from the film.Opened: July 6,1992.Map info: TBA. *'The Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride '-''' a dark ride/indoor Roller Coaster in which guests visit an ancient temple, only to be chased by the undead spirit of the pharaoh. 'Map Info: '''TBA '''Opening date: '''August 22, 2005. Replaced:'Pingu Live! 'Trivia : This Is a Mix To The Orlando/ The Hollywood Version Combined.'Attraction type: Dark Ride / Indoor Roller Coaster. 'Sponsored by: TPA. *'Times Square Mini '- A walk through attraction based on Times Square '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 *'The Weeknd Coaster - A Indoor Launched Steel Coaster that is similar to Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith At Disney Parks. Opened: July 23, 2015.Replaced: TBA *'Twister...Ride It Out (!) '-''' A special effects simulation attraction based on Twister '''Map Info: '''Experience what it’s like to be caught in the middle of a raging tornado by riding the storm out! Just make sure you hang on tight and stay seated! '''Theme: '''Twister '''Opening date: July 5, 1999. Attraction type: 'A Special Effects Simulation Show Former Attractions *'TBA '- TBA. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992. '''Closing Date: '''September 23rd, 2008. '''Replaced By: '''Dino Squad: Mutant Attack!. *'Pingu Live! Opened: June 27 ,1995. Closed: October 5,2003. (until it was later on moved to The Preschool Wonderland Area). Replaced by: Revenge Of The Mummy:The Ride *TBA - A Stunt Show Based On TBA Opening Date: 'July 6th, 1992 '''Closing Date: '''November 8th, 2015 '''Replaced by:'Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noire - The Stunt Show. *'Home Alone 4D '- A 4D show based on the 2nd film '''Theme: ''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' Opening Date: 'December 1st, 1992 '''Closing Date: '''January 8th, 2016 '''Replaced By: '''Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon Current Stores *'Macy's Balloon Stuff '- A ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''Themed store '''Opening Date: '''November 6th, 2006 '''Replaced: '''I Heart NY Store *'The Dino Institute Gift Shop-''' a store at the exit of Journey Through The Land Before Time that sold Land Before Time toys, clothes, and DVDs. '''Opened: February 6th, 2000. *'TBA '- a store at the exit of Dino Squad: The Ride that sells Dino Squad merchandise. Opened: 'May 15th, 2010 '''Replaced: '''TBA. *'Owl City Music Store - Opened in June 12, 2018. *'The North Pole '- A Elf ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''December 1st 2011 '''Replaced: '''77 Kids *'The Tonight Store '- A ''The Tonight Store 'Opening Date: '''June 5th, 2017 '''Replaced: '''Home Alone Gear *'The Mummy Backlot Store'''- A Revenge Of The Mummy themed store At The Exit Of Revenge Of The Mummy The Ride.Opening date: August 22, 2005. *'Wonka '- A Nestlè ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 Former Stores *'I Heart NY Store '- A New York themed store '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 '''Closing Date: '''January 4th, 2005 '''Replaced By: '''Macy's Balloon Stuff *'77 Kids '- A children's apparel store '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 '''Closing Date: '''August 5th, 2011 '''Replaced By: '''The North Pole *'Home Alone Gear '- A ''Home Alone ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 '''Closing Date: '''January 6th, 2016 '''Replaced by: '''The Tonight Store Current Restaurants *'The Macy's Parade Observatory '- A ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''restaurant '''Opening Date: '''November 12th, 2016 '''Replaced: '''Hard Rock Café * '''Finnegan's Bar and Grill' - Irish food.-TPA. * Louie's Italian Restaurant - An Italian restaurant. * Blues Brothers' Diner: Restaurant with New York Style food that is quick service and has callbacks to Blues Brothers * NBC Café - 'A sports bar Former Restaurants *'Hard Rock Café '- A franchise of the Hard Rock restaurants '''Opening Date: '''July 6th, 1992 '''Closing Date: '''February 6th, 2016 '''Re-Opening Date: '''January 4th, 2016 (Moved to CityWalk Arizona) Characters *''Elf: ''Buddy, Jovie, Emily and Walter (2011 - present) *Willy Wonka (2005 - Present) Cartooniversal Current Attractions *'The Simpsons Ride '''- A motion ride based on The Simpsons '''Theme: ''The Simpsons'' Opening Date: 'September 22nd, 2009 '''Replaced:'An American Tail Live *'Woody Woodpecker's 4D Magic '- a 3D musical show/film with classic Universal cartoons. '''Map Info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''Classic Universal cartoons Opening Date: '''November 19th, 2003. *'Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl '-' '''A flying saucer themed ride '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Kang and Kodos from ''The Simpsons ''Opening date: July 15, 2015 'Replaced: '''Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs. * '''Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster '- a Vekoma junior-sized roller coaster hosted by Woody Woodpecker. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker '''Map Info: It’s the nuttiest ride you’ve ever seen! Woody definitely proved he’s got a few screws loose when he designed Woody Woodpecker’s Nuthouse Coaster, a kid-sized roller coaster that’s still fun for all ages! Height restriction: '36" '''Opening date:'February 6th,2000. * '''Cartoon Star Wheel - a giant ferris wheel features 25 cars named after the famous 2cartoon characters. Map Info:'''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: 'TBA. '''Opening date:'February 6th,2000. *'''Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem '''- A motion ride based on ''Despicable Me ''Opening Date: March 19th, 2013 'Replaced: '''The Funtastic World of Hannah-Barbara '''Sponsored by: '''Nestle. *'Silly Fun Land '''- a play area. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: '''Nestle. '''penning Date: '''March 19th, 2011 '''Replaced: TBA *'Club Minions '- a dance party attraction featuring the yellow Minions. Map info: '''Dance along with the Minions. '''Sponsored by: '''Nestle. '''penning Date: '''March 19th, 2011. '''Replaced: TBA *'Garfield/Odie Coaster' - A indoor twin dulling wild mouse roller coaster themed to Garfield and Odie. Map info: '''Ride TBA. '''Height restriction: 48". Theme: Garfield and Odie Opening Date: 'February 6th, 2000 *'Ice Age'': ''Glacier Waterfall -'' ''A log fume ride based on Ice Age Opening Date: 'May 6th, 2007 '''Replaced: '''Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls *'Angry Birds Rapids '''- A water rapids ride based on ''Angry Birds ''Opening Date: May 9th, 2013 'Replaced:'Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges * The Bad Boyz Ride.'- A 3D motion simulator themed the Bad Boyz. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Bad Boyz'. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: motion simulator. Opening date: '''May 9th, 2017 '''Replaced: Woody Woodpecker’s Cartoon Crossover. *Bad Boyz HQ - a playground themed to the Bad Boyz. Opened: May 9 2017. Replaced: Me Ship, The Olive. Former Attractions *'An American Tail Live '- A live show based on An American Tail 'Opening Date: '''February 6th, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''March 12th, 2008 '''Replaced by: '''The Simpsons Ride *'Maggie's Peek-a-Poo Pigs '-' '''A Dumbo-like ride featuring Maggie Simpson '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: '''Maggie Simpson from ''The Simpsons Opening date: ' September 22,2009. '''Closed: '''August 22, 2014. '''Replaced by: '''Kang and Kados' Twirl and Whirl. *'The Funtastic World of Hannah-Barbara '- A motion simulator ride based on ''Hannah-Barbra 'Opening Date: '''February 6th, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''December 30th, 2012 '''Replaced by: '''Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem *'Dudley-Do Right's Ripsaw Falls '- A log-fume based on ''Dudley-Do Right 'Opening Date: '''February 6th, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''March 5th, 2006 '''Replaced by: '''Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall *'Popeye & Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges '- A water rapids ride based on ''Popeye 'Opening Date: '''February 6th, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''December 1st, 2012 '''Replaced by: '''Angry Birds' Rapids *'Me Ship, the Olive '- TBA. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme:' Popeye. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: '''playground. '''Opening Date: '''February 6th, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''December 1st, 2012 '''Replaced by: Bad Boyz HQ. *Woody Woodpecker’s Cartoon Crossover: TBA. Current Stores *'Cartooniversal' - a store which sells Cartoon merchandise of the Cartoons In The Tooniversal Area Opened: 'February 6th, 2000 *'Kwik-E-Mart - a shop which sells all kind of Simpsons merchandise, like toys, shirts, posters etc Opening Date: 'September 22nd, 2009 '''Replaced: '''Fievel's Gear *'Minion Mart '- A ''Despicable Me ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''March 19th, 2013 '''Replaced: '''The Hannah-Barbara Studios *Bad Boyz R Us: A Bad Boyz themed store Opened: May 9 2017 Replaced: Woody’s Gifts. Former Stores *'Fievel's Gear '- A ''An American Tail ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''February 6th, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''January 3rd, 2008 '''Replaced by: '''Kwik-E-Mart *'The Hannah-Barbara Studios - A Hannah-Barbara ''themed store '''Opening Date: '''February 6th, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''December 30th, 2012 '''Replaced by: '''Minion Mart Current Restaurants *'Comic Strip Cafe '- A quick service restaurant '''Opened: '''February 6th, 2000 *'Krusty Burger '- A quick service restaurant themed to Krusty the Clown '''Opening Date: '''September 22nd, 2008 '''Replaced: '''Blondie's *'Chuck's Pizza '- A pizzeria themed to Chuck the Yellow Angry Bird '''Opening Date: '''May 9th, 2013 '''Replaced: '''Garfield's Pizza *Bad Boyz Grill: A resteraunt themed to the Bad Boyz. Opened: April 17 2018 Former Restaurants *'Blondie's '- A quick service restaurant themed to the ''Blondie's ''comic strip '''Opening Date: '''February 6th, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''January 6th, 2008 '''Replaced by: '''Krusty Burger *'Garfield's Pizza '- A pizzeria themed to the ''Garfield ''comic strip '''Opening Date: '''February 6th, 2000 '''Closing Date: '''September 4th, 2012 '''Replaced by: '''Chuck's Pizza Characters * ''The Angry Birds Movie: Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda (2016 - present) * The Simpsons: Homer, Marge, Lisa, Bart, Krusty the Clown,Slideshow Bob * Garfield: Garfield, Odie (2000 - 2012) * Littlefoot and the gang (2000 - present) * Despicable Me: Gru, The Minions (2012 - present) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2011 - present) * Viktor Viking( 2017 - present) Nickelodeon Universe An Area Themed To Nickelodeon Cartoons. Current Attractions * SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue - A 3D movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon. Theme: 'SpongeBob SquarePants ''Opening Date:'' May 17, 2014 '''Replaced: '''SpongeBob's Pickle Quest ''Universal'' Express available?: '''Yes '''Attraction Type:' A 4-D Cinema Replaced: 'Spongebob's Pickle Quest * '''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast ! '- An 4D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator Ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. '''Theme: '''Jimmy Neutron. '''Map Info: Take a blast through the world of Nicktoons with Jimmy Neutron. Opening date: '''June 13, 2004 '''Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: '''A 4D Motion Simulator Ride '''Replaced: '''The Fun World of Noggin * '''Fairy World Taxi Spin - A Dumbo style ride based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents. Theme: ''The Fairly OddParents. Opening Date: March 12th, 2003 '''Replaced: '''Little Bill's Giggle Cars * '''Avatar Airbender - A Zamperla Mega Disk 'O ride. Height restriction: '''48". Opening date: TBA.' * '''Harvey Beaks Triple Tower ' * The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster '''- a dulling family coaster based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents '''Theme: '''The Fairly OddParents '''Map Info: Take on a magical roller-coaster ride run by Wanda and Cosmo. Opening date: June 8, 2004. Universal Express available?: ''Yes Attraction Type: '''A Vekoma Dulling Family Coaster. ' Replaced: TBA * Nickelodeon Studios Arizona '''- A studio/headquarters of the Nickelodeon network, owned by Viacom. '''Map Info: Take on a behind the sense tour of your shows on Nickelodeon. Opening date: '''February 6th, 2000 '''Universal Express available?: No Attraction Type: A Walkthrough * Nick Jr. Live on Stage - 'A live show based on Nick Jr shows. These include ''Dora the Explorer, Paw Patrol, Bubble Guppies, ''and ''Blaze and the Monster Machines. '''Theme: '''Nick Jr. shows. '''Opening Date: '''February 6th, 2000 * '''Spongebob's Pineapple Coaster-A Vekoma Family Coaster Themed To Spongebob.Opening Date: '''February 6th, 2000 '''Map Info: '''TBA. Trivia: This Ride Is Similar To Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster At Universal Studios Florida But It Has Yellow'' tracks and Blue supports instead of Red tracks and Blue supports. * '''The Loud House: Loud Chase -'' '''A trackless dark ride based on Nick's The Loud House. Map Info: Take on a crazy and "Loud"est ride with the Loud family! 'Opened: ''June 23 2016.'' ''Universal Express available?: Yes''' Replaced: Flyover America * '''Double Dare Live! - an outdoor interactive game show. Map Info: TBA Opening date: '''February 6th, 2000 '''Trivia: This Show Is Available At The Nickelodeon Stage Area in Park. * Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue! - A junior roller coaster/dark ride based on Nick Jr's Paw Patrol. Theme ''Paw Patrol''. Opening Date: '''May 16, 2016. * '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride - A simulator ride based on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Theme: ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Opening Date: '''January 6th, 2015 '''Replaced: '''My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride Former Attractions TBA. Current Stores * '''SpongeBob StorePants '– a ''SpongeBob ''themed store. '''Theme: ''SpongeBob SquarePants Opened: February 6th, 2000 * '''NickPix– Nickelodeon-themed store. Located At The Exit Of Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast! Opened:February 6th, 2000 * The Loud Store - '''A Loud House Themed Store Located At The Exit Of The Loud House: Loud Chase Opened: June 23,2016. Replaced:TBA * '''The Bubbletucky Gift Shop- '''A ''Bubble Guppies ''themed store '''Theme: ''Bubble Guppies.'' * Nickelodeon All-Star Store – a gift store located at Nickelodeon All-Star Café. Theme: Nickelodeon Cartoon icons, stars and characters. * The Radical Turtle Stuff - a store located at the exit of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride, which sells the TMNT ''exclusive merchandise. '''Theme:' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Former Stores *TBA. Current Restaurants * The Krusty Krab. '– a themed restaurant based on a fictional restaurant of Spongebob Of the same name.from SpongeBob SquarePants. It serves hamburgers, chickens, salads, sea-foods, shakes,hotdogs,and Coca-Cola etc. Theme: The Krusty Krab restaurant in SpongeBob Squarepants. * 'Nickelodeon: All-Star Nicktoon Café– a character dining themed restaurant similar to Planet Hollywood but inspired by the tributes of various famous Nickelodeon Cartoon, characters and icons past and present worldwide. It serves pizza, Italian foods, hamburgers, sandwiches, chickens, salads, steaks, tacos, etc. It is also includes live performances available at Nicktoons Encounter Area Of The Restaurant.Theme: Nickelodeon icons, stars and characters. * The Ninja Turtles' Pizza Stand. - a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-themed outdoor pizza stand which serves pizzas and other goods. Theme: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Replaced: CatDog Pizza Shack. Opened: July 7,2017. Former Restaurants * CatDog Pizza Shack '''- a CatDog themed outdoor pizza stand which serves pizzas and other goods. '''Theme: CatDog.Opening date: '''February 6th, 2000 Closing date: November 26, 2015. '''Replaced By: The Ninja Turtles Pizza Stand. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants characters: SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, Bikini Bottom Townsfolk (2000-present) * Dora the Explorer characters: Dora, Boots, Diego (2003 -present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April O' Neil, Foot Solders (2012 - present) * Paw Patrol characters: Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Skye (2015 - present) * The Fairly OddParents ''characters: Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda (2003 - present) * ''Bubble Guppies characters: Molly, Gil and Bubble Puppy (2014 - present) * The Loud House characters: Lincoln Loud (2016 - present) * Rugrats ''characters: Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica (2000 - present) * ''The Wild Thornberrys characters: Eliza, Donnie (2000 - present) * Blue from Blue's Clues ''(2000 - present) * Jimmy Neutron (2001- present) * Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph from ''Avatar: The Last Airbender ''(2006 - present) * ''The Backyardagins characters: Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua (2005 - present) * Rocko, Heffer, and Spunky from Rocko's Modern Life ''(2000-present) * ''My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny Wakeman, Brad and Tuck (2003 - present) * Danny Phantom- Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson (2005 - present) * Wonder Pets!: Linny, Tuck and Ming-Ming (2007 - present) * Winx Club: TBA (2011-2016) Preschool Wonderland An Area Themed to Preschool Shows. Current Attractions *'Pingu Live '- A kids coaster based on Pingu 'Opening Date: '''July 4th, 2004 *'Wiggles Playground '- A playground hosted by the ''Wiggles 'Opening Date: July 4th 2004' PBS Kids: Forest of Fun * Liberty's Kids Live! '''- A musical stage show based on the 2002 animated series ''Liberty's Kids ''Theme: ''Liberty's Kids ''Opening Date: July 4th, 2004''' DreamWorks Studios TBACategory:Theme Parks Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Amusement Parks In The United States of America Category:Amusement Parks In North America Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Fanon Category:Article under construction Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Universal Theme Parks Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:NBC Universal Category:NBC Comcast Universal Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:DreamWorks